Grand Designs
Grand Designs 'is a series of Warehouse 13 webisodes on Syfy.com. It is presented by Toyota Prius C. ''Link to the full series without the bonus chapter here. Link to the bonus chapter here. Synopsis Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Genelle Williams as Leena *Richard Epcar as Thomas Edison *Todd Haberkorn as M.C. Escher *Yuri Lowenthal as Nikola Tesla *Aimee Carlson, Ian "Maddog" Maddox, Daniel Colman, J.P. Nickel, and Seagan Ngai as Early Regents Plot Artifacts Featured *Original Warehouse 13 Diorama:' Transforms the warehouse into a two-dimensional version of the original version of itself. Located on aisle YYZ-2112, it can only be deactivated by inserting the key and turning it, much like a lock. Made into an artifact by the destruction of the original Warehouse 13 and inability of Edison, Tesla, and Escher to work as a team. *'Don Quixote's Lance:' Properties unknown. Contained in Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill, it was used by Myka to shut the Windmill down by jamming the gears. *'Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill:' Produces gale-force winds. Was one of three artifact power sources used to power the Warehouse in its original design. *'Anubis Shrine:' Provides seismic force to power the original Warehouse 13. It is located on top of the pyramid and harnesses the vibrations of green molderite crystals. In order to function properly the crystals must be carefully balanced, if not, the Shrine can cause massive earthquakes. *'Peppermill:' Has the power to disintegrate solid matter. Damaged during the fires that broke out in the Warehouse due to the Lehmann Fornax being rendered inoperable. *'Lehmann Fornax: Main heating System of the Warehouse. Not used in the original Warehouse 13, it was deactivated by the Warehouse 13 Diorama, causing fires to break out across the Warehouse. Reactivated by Pete, Myka, Artie and Claudia. *Angelo Siciliano's Workout Trunks: Allows the wearer to manipulate their density at will. Used by Pete to get Myka into Miguel de Cervantes' Windmill after discovering the gusts generated by the Windmill were too strong to walk through. *The Lumière Brothers' Cinematograph:' Plays the first film made by the Lumiere Brothers of a train pulling into a station. However, the camera doesn't just project the image of the train onto the wall, but projects the actual train into real life. The train which damages anything it comes into contact with as it slows down, and on stopping remains solid for a short time before flickering and fading from view. *[[Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush|'Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush']]':' Transports user to an alternate timeline where they never existed. Effects described and identity guessed by Pete and Leena respectively when playing "I Spy" in the bonus chapter. *[[Glass Jar from the Donner Party|'Glass Jar from the Donner Party']]':' Induces extreme hypothermia and hunger in whoever puts money into it. Effects described by Pete when playing "I Spy" in the bonus chapter. *[[Tesla Targeting Coil|'Tesla Targeting Coil']]: Used by agents for Tesla targeting practice. Seen next to Pete and Trailer while playing football. *[[Neutralizer Scrubber|'Neutralizer Scrubber']]: Used to neutralize psychically triggered artifacts by "getting down into" the pores. Passed by Trailer while bringing a football to Pete. *'John Henry's Sledgehammer:' An artifact suggested by Pete to try and break the wall blocking access to the Lehmann Fornax after discovering the Disintegrating Peppermill had been been burnt to ash. John Henry is an African American folk hero said to have been tasked with hammering a steel drill into rock to make holes for explosives to blast the rock in constructing a railroad tunnel. According to legend, his prowess as a steel-driver was measured in a race against a steam-powered rock drilling machine, a race that he won only to die in victory with hammer in hand as his heart gave out from stress. *'Ancient Vase:' Origin and effects unknown, broken by Pete's thrown football. Said by Artie to be the "ancient vase of-" before being cut off. *'Neutralizer Processing Center:' Originally the location of the third power source of the original Warehouse 13, the hydroelectric plant. When the second Warehouse 13 was connected to the national grid, the space occupied by the hydroelectric plant was converted to house the neutralizer pumps. *'Fire Fighting Panniers:' While the Warehouse Diorama was active, Trailer wore a set of fire-fighting panniers on his back. They were used when Trailer and Leena worked together to put out fires caused by the inactive Lehmann Fornax. It is not known whether they are controlled by the wearer or by an external operator. *'Green Power Ranger Helmet: Mounted on a helmet pedestal, seen flying by with other artifacts as the Windmill gained power. The helmet most likely belonged to the Americanized version of Super Sentai: Zyuranger, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ''and it's most famous actor who wore the helmet, Jason David Frank. *'Antique Lamp: 'A type of old lamp with a lightbulb seen blown away by the Windmill. *'Metal Leg: 'Presumably either prosthetic or a piece of armor. Seen blown away by the Windmill. *'Greek Vase: 'A large Grecian vase blown past Myka and Pete by the Windmill. *'Lightsaber: 'A green lightsaber blown past Myka and Pete by the Windmill. Assumed to belong to Luke Skywalker. *'50s Television Set: 'Blown past Pete and Myka by the Windmill. *'Guitar: 'An acoustic guitar blown away by the Windmill. *'Pie: 'A large preserved pie that blew past Pete and Myka as they planned on how to stop the Windmill. *'Antique Projector: 'Assumed to be from around the 1800s. Blew past Pete and Myka as they planned to stop the Windmill. *'Bronze Globe: 'A Steampunk-esque globe that appears to only show continents, and any ocean is instead empty, showing inner mechanisms. Mounted an a large gear-shaped base. Blown past Pete and Myka. *'Goggles: 'Black goggles with golden-bronze eyepieces. At least one lens appears to be red. Blown past Pete and Myka. *'Steampunk Underground Explorer Helmet: 'Blown past Pete and Myka as they travelled to the Windmill. Bears a striking resemblance to the Steampunk Underground Explorer Helmet designed by Tom Banwell. *'Cow: 'Blown past Pete and Myka. Unknown if it is alive or simply a fake that moos. *'Acapulco Straw Bag: Origin and effects unknown, seen behind Pete after the Diorama was neutralized. Trivia *"Grand Designs", "YYZ", and "2112" are all songs by the Canadian rock band Rush ("2112" being a song on an album of the same name). **On the album Power Windows, ''the lyrics of its songs are focused primarily on various manifestations of power. For example, the song "Manhattan Project" explores the origins and consequences of the U.S. military's development of the atomic bomb, and "Territories" comments on nationalism around the world. "Grand Designs", a song on the album, was partly written to criticize mainstream music, which the group felt was too superficial. The song also echoes individualistic themes, such as non-conformism. **YYZ is the IATA airport identification code of Toronto Pearson International Airport, near Rush's hometown. The band was introduced to the rhythm as Alex Lifeson flew them into the airport. A VHF omnidirectional range system at the airport broadcasts the YYZ identifier code in Morse code. Peart said in interviews later that the rhythm stuck with them. * The original Warehouse 13's power sources of seismic force, wind power, and hydroelectricity may be a reference to the band Earth, Wind & Fire. * Due to the presence of Trailer and the lack of Steve, this series takes place sometime between "The 40th Floor" and "Emily Lake". Also due to the mention of the Glass Jar from the Donner Party, this series takes place after "Insatiable." *During the strong winds Windmill scene we can see the "City of Ghouls" comic from "Of Monsters and Men" webisodes. *In Chapter 4, Artie mentions that there was a "Banana Mania that almost brought down the entire color (industry)" in 1979. However, Banana Mania was introduced in 19''97 and named in 1998. **This may have likely been a simple oversight by the script writers, a typo in Saul Rubinek's script, or Rubinek misspoke his line and it went uncorrected. References Category:Webisodes Category:Supplementary Canon